Blog użytkownika:Sóweczka/Część druga przezabawnego fanfick'u, w którym Hans to wazonowy kataklizm
No więc po dłuższym namyśle wpadłam na pomysł, że Puszek-księżniczka szuka sobie królestwa, w którym mogłaby rządzić. I tego się trzymajmy. xD A oto część druga mego przezabawnego fanfick'u, w którym Hans to wazonowy kataklizm, a tym razem wystąpi w roli zawodowego niszczyciela filiżanek! xD -Ale na prawdę tam musi być aż '''tylu gość? -spytał Kristoff Annę lekko zdenerwowany. Zazwyczaj czas spędzał samotnie ze Sven'em lub Anną. -Kristoff! To nic strasznego! -uspokajała go Anna.- Jeśli chcesz to większość czasu możemy spędzić tutaj, aby nie mieć styczności z taką ilością osób. Kristoff po chwili namysłu odrzekł jednak: -Nie, pójdźmy tam. Będę musiał się w końcu przyzwyczaić do takiego tłumu ludzi -powiedział i razem ze swoją narzeczoną wszedł do środka. Po chwili jednak Anna zaczęła szukać Elsy. Pobiegła, więc do bufetu, aby sprawdzić czy jej tam nie ma. -Cześć Hans! Widziałeś gdzieś Elsę? -Chyba poszła w tamtą stronę. -No to pa Hans! -pobiegła dalej, ale po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z kim właśnie rozmawiała.- Chwila... wróć! -mówiła cofając się. -No cześć, Anka! -przywitał się ponownie Hans. -Hans?! Zabiję cię! -Pomóc? -powiedział jakiś głos za Anną. To Kristoff. -No to mam kłopoty! -powiedział Hans piskliwym głosikiem strącając jednocześnie przez przypadek kilka filiżanek.- Ups... -zaczął uciekać przed Anną i Kristoff'em. Wolał znowu nie oberwać w oko od swojej byłej narzeczonej lub od jej teraźniejszego narzeczonego. Po dłuższej chwili biegu wpadł na Elsę. -Przepraszam wasza wysokość! -powiedział.- Czy mogę się za waszą wysokością schować? -nie czekając na odpowiedź schował się za królową. Po chwili dobiegli do nich Anna i Kristoff. -Gdzie Hans?! -spytał szybko Kristoff.- Chciałbym mu dać nauczkę... -Nie ma mnie tu! -powiedział zza pleców Elsy poszukiwany książę. -Teraz się chowasz za swoją niedoszłą ofiarą?! -zdenerwowała się Anna.- Jak ja cię dorwę, to pożałujesz! -Daruj mu Anno! -powiedział Kristoff.- Lepiej niech ja się nim zajmę... Oj popamiętasz, co to znaczy ,,zemsta" w moim słowniku! -Ach! -jęknął Hans i już rwał się do ucieczki, kiedy zatrzymała go Elsa. -Widzę, że ty też chcesz się zemścić, siostro? -powiedziała Anna.- Zamrozisz mu swoją mocą głowę? -Nie -zaprzeczyła Elsa.- Wybaczyłam mu już wcześniej. -ŻE CO PROSZĘ?! -zdziwili się jednocześnie Kristoff i Anna. -Wybaczyłam mu -odpowiedziała spokojnym głosem starsza z sióstr.- Królowa powinna umieć wybaczać. Więc chcąc zapewnić Hansowi już spokój z zemstami i tak dalej, zakazuję wam go nawet tknąć bez pozwolenia. Rozumiecie? -Tak -odpowiedzieli razem, ale mieli miny naburmuszone jak dzieci. Tak bardzo chcieli sprać Hansa! -Dzi... dziękuję wasza wysokość -podziękował królowej trzęsący się Hans. -Mów mi po imieniu -odpowiedziała królowa.- Jeśli już ci wybaczyłam, to chciałabym, abyć miał poczucie bycia istotą ludzką. -Dziękuję, Elso. Kristoff i Anna stali jak wryci. Skąd pomiędzy Elsą i Hansem taka zgoda?! *** -Podać może ci, Elso filiżankę herbaty? -spytał się książę Hans.- Nic nie piłaś podczas bankietu. -Poproszę -odpowiedziała królowa. Dziwnie się czuła. Jakby jej moc nagle stała się... inna. Hans poszedł do bufetu. Wziął filiżankę i... BUM! Spadła i roztrzaskała się o podłogę. -Ups... Wziął kolejną i... to samo się stało. -Upsi... Z kolejną filiżanką stało się to samo. -No co się ze mną dziś dzieje? -zdenerwował się książę.- Albo tłukę wazy, albo filiżanki! Jeszcze trochę i przeze mnie zawali się cały zamek! Spróbował z kolejną filiżanką. Tym razem się udało. Wziął ją i zaniósł do królowej. Po drodze ktoś nie będę mówiła kto, ale to była Anna podstawił mu nogę, przez co wywrócił się i przez przypadek wylał herbatę na królową. -A matko! -krzyknął przestraszony. -Nic się nie stało -wycedziła przez zęby Elsa.- To tylko... tylko herbata. Łatwo ją zmyć. Hans wyciągnął z kieszeni w garniturze chustkę i próbował wytrzeć Elsę. Na próżno. Plama się tylko powiększyła. -O rety! -krzyknął jeszcze raz jeszcze bardziej przestraszony Hans. -Nic się nie stało -powtórzyła królowa. -No to dobrze -odpowiedział oddychając z ulgą książę.- A może przynieść jeszcze cia... -NIE!!! -zaprzeczyła królowa zanim zdążył dokończyć propozycję. Marnie by się to skończyło dla sukni królowej... i ogólnie dla królowej. -To może mógłbym prosić do tańca? -spytał po dłuższej chwili milczenia książę. -No... no dobrze... -odpowiedziała królowa. Wiedziała, że Hans chce odpracować swoje niecne czyny. Po co miałaby mu to utrudniać? Zaczęto grać ,,Zimowy Walc". Królowa tańczyła ostatni raz wiele lat temu, ale nadal jej to dobrze szło. W pewnym momencie Hans przez przypadek nadepnął królowej na suknię. Niestety... kawałek się oberwał. Kolejna strata dla sukni. -O rety! -krzyknął książę.- Najbardziej przepraszam, to... to moja wina! Odkupię ją jeśli trzeba. -Nie -odpowiedziała lekko roześmiana królowa. Dziwne i zarazem śmieszne było dla niej, że jej dawny wróg jest teraz taką... sympatyczną ciamajdą.- Może jednak zaprzestaniemy tańca, bo to może się skończyć jeszcze bardziej tragicznie. -No dobrze -odpowiedział lekko zasmucony książę. Miał nadzieję na odbudowaniu relacji z królową... przecież on teraz... -Coś się stało, Hans? -spytała królowa. -No bo taka drobna sprawa -odpowiedział. -No to słucham. -Od dzisiaj mam mieszkać w Arendelle... W oczach królowej było widać przez chwilę zgrozę. Po chwili jednak się uspokoiła. -Rozumiem. *** Bankiet doszedł do części najważniejszej: oficjalnego ogłoszenia zaręczyn. Wszyscy goście przestali tańczyć i tylko nastawiali uszu. Na środku stał Kristoff, Anna oraz Elsa. -Cześć! -zaczęła Anna lekko speszona. Nigdy nie przemawiała do ludzi.- No więc ja i... i on... Znaczy się Kria... Krio... Krie... Chwila... co?! -Moja siostra chciała powiedzieć, że ona i Kristoff ten, który stoi obok niej są zarę... -nie dokończyła. Nagle zrobiło się ciemno, ale nie za bardzo. Widać było tylko na parę metrów. Słychać było też śmiech... śmiech, po którym przechodziły ciarki po plecach. -Ach! -jęknęła Anna i zemdlała. Wpadła prosto w ramiona Kristoff'a. Hans podbiegł do Elsy. -Nic ci nie jest? -spytał? -Nie -odpowiedziała lekko zaskoczona.- Czemu się pytasz? -A bo ja wiem! -odpowiedział Hans.- Odruch. -Taa... -wtrącił się Kristoff.- Pewnie chciałeś sprawdzić czy jeszcze żyje, bo jeśli nie, to mógłbyś zająć tron... -Kristoff! -krzyknęła Elsa.- Weź zostaw Hansa! To że masz coś do niego, to nie znaczy że możesz mu ciągle dogryzać! -ugryzła się w język. CO ONA NAJLEPSZEGO WYPRAWIA?! Ona... broni jej niedoszłego zabójcy. To na prawdę bardzo dziwne. Po chwili ponowne usłyszeli ten śmiech. Ujrzeli jakiś czarny dym, który układał się w jakiś kształt. Wyglądał jak kształt ludzkiego ciała... ciała jakiejś kobiety... Zauważyli coś w stylu oczu. Dwa błyszczące ogniki na ,,twarzy" postaci z dymu. -Nie poznajecie mnie? -spytała postać.- To ja! Królowa Erendol! Ta, o której opowiadacie legendy. Powróciłam, aby sprowadzić wieczną ciemność na Arendelle! -orzekła i znowu się zaśmiała. Po chwili dym zniknął i wszystko wróciło do normy. Anna się ocknęła. -Coś przegapiłam? -spytała. -Nie, nic! -odpowiedział Kristoff lekko się śmiejąc.- Tylko napad jakiejś dawnej królowej, która chce sprowadzić wieczną ciemność na Arendelle. -Zostawiła jakąś kartkę -zauważyła Elsa.- O tam! -podniosła ją i zaczęło czytać na głos.- ,,Jeśli chcecie mnie pokonać, to odnajdźcie osobę z mocą potężniejszą ode mnie. Osobę, która umie władać czymś w stylu słońca lub lodu. Ja param się w czarnej magii, więc... raczej macie średnie szanse na wygraną. Hahaha!" -Elsa przestała na chwilę czytać.- Jest jeszcze podpis: ,,Całuski! Wasza Erendol!" No i jeszcze to: ,,P.S. No i jeszcze jeśli chcecie mnie pokonać, to wejdźcie do Lodowego Pałacu Już Nie Elsy. Tam znajdziecie źródło mojej mocy: wielki, czarny diament. Zniszczycie go - już po mnie. Pozdrawiam i miłego poszukiwania!" -Kristoff... -powiedziała z powagą Anna.- Szykuje się kolejna wyprawa w góry... -To już kolejna w tym miesiącu! -Mniejsza z tym -przewróciła oczami Anna.- Jadę ja, ty, Sven... -Jadę z wami! -powiedziała Elsa. -O, o, o! Ja też! -powiedział Olaf. Skąd on się tu w ogóle wziął?- W kupie raźniej! -Ja też jadę z wami! -zaczął Hans. -O nie! Ty nie jedziesz z nami! -zaprzeczył Kristoff. -Może niech lepiej jedzie z nami, bo tutaj jeszcze coś zepsuje... -rzekła Elsa, a Kristoff i Anna wymienili spojrzenia.- To co? No dobra -zgodził się jednak Kristoff. -Jedziesz z nami, pacanie jeden. Dzięki! Chwila... Ej! -Hans się lekko naburmuszył. '''Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... No i co? Fajne? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania